Brodie Buchanan
Note: They appear in the game in order when you select a hub world. Disney Originals Multiverse Mickey Mouse Universe *House of Mouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Epic Mickey *Fantasia duology *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Walt Disney Animation Multiverse *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Bambi duology *Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella trilogy *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan duology *Lady and the Tramp duology *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians duology *The Sword and the Stone *The Jungle Book duology *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *Winnie the Pooh duology *The Rescuers duology *The Fox and the Hound duology *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *The Little Mermaid trilogy *Beauty and the Beast duology *Aladdin trilogy *The Lion King trilogy *Pocahnotas duology *The Hunchback of Notre Dame duology *Hercules duology *Mulan duology *Tarzan duology *Dinosaur *The Emperor's New Groove duology *Atlantis duology *Lilo and Stitch trilogy *Treasure Planet *Brother Bear duology *Home on the Range *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *Bolt *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Wreck-It Ralph duology *Frozen duology *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Moana Disney Live-Action Animation Multiverse *Mary Poppins duology *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Pete's Dragon *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Enchanted Disney Other Animation Multiverse *The Nightmare Before Christmas *James and the Giant Peach *A Christmas Carol *Mars Needs Moms *Frankenweenie *The Wild Live-Action Disney Film Multiverse *Pirates of the Caribbean series *Tron trilogy *Hocus Pocus *Homeward Bound duology *G-Force *Beverly Hills Chihuahua trilogy *That Darn Cat *Underdog *The Pacifier *The Haunted Mansion *Flubber *Old Dogs *Snow Dogs *The Shaggy Dog *High School Musical trilogy *Inspector Gadget duology *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids trilogy *John Carter *Bridge to Terabithia *The Lizzie McGuire Movie *A Wrinkle in Time *The Princess Diaries duology *The Chronicles of Narnia Series *George of The Jungle duology *The Finest Hours *National Treasure duology *Oliver Twist *Jungle 2 Jungle *The Santa Clause trilogy *Remember The Titans *Disney's The Kid *Sky High *The BFG *The Lone Ranger *Newsies *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Race to Witch Mountain *The Nutcracker and the Four Realms *Bedtime Stories *Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *College Road Trip *Herbie: Fully Loaded *The Devil and Max Devlin *Tomorrowland *The Game Plan *Into The Woods *The Muppets duology *Saving Mr. Banks *Maleficent Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Multiverse *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (shares the Same Universe with Peter Pan) *Sofia the First (shares the Same Universe with the Disney Princess Multiverse) *The Lion Guard (shares the Same Universe with The Lion King) *Disney Pets *Miles from Tomorrowland *Elena of Avalor *PJ Masks *Doc McStuffins *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Little Einsteins *Goldie and Bear *Puppy Dog Pals *Vampirina *Kate and Mim-Mim *The Octonauts *P. King Duckling *Handy Manny *Henry Hugglemonster *Higglytown Heroes *Imagination Movers *Jungle Junction *Mira, Royal Detective *T.O.T.S. Disney Channel/Disney XD Animated Multiverse *Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law *Gravity Falls *Star VS. The Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Special Agent Oso *Hannah Montana *Wizards of Beverly Hills *That's So Raven *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *Full House *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Fish Hooks *Kim Possible *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Yin Yang Yo! *Motorcity *Kirby Buckets *Pickle and Peanut *Two More Eggs *Future-Worm! *Dragon Booster *A.T.O.M. *W.I.T.C.H. *Pucca *Get Ed *Captain Flamingo *Oban Star-Racers *Monster Buster Club *Doraemon *Totally Spies! *Martin Mystery *Team Galaxy *The Amazing Spiez! *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Lolirock *Mysticons *Winx Club *Shopkins *The 7D *American Dragon: Jake Long *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *The Proud Family *The Weekenders *Dave The Barbarian *Teacher's Pet *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Lloyd in Space *Doug *Buzz of Maggie *The Replacements *Recess *Austin & Ally *Pepper Ann *Stanley *Teamo Supremo *Fillmore! *Descendants *Z-O-M-B-I-E-S *Fast Layne *The Owl House *Big City Greens The Disney Afternoon Universe *DuckTales *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Talespin *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Darkwing Duck *Quack Pack *Goof Troop *Gargoyoles *Bonkers *Mighty Ducks *Wuzzles *Disney's Fluppy Dogs *Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *PB&J Otter Pixar Universe *Toy Story series *A Bug's Life *Monsters duology *Inside Out *Cars trilogy *The Good Dinosaur *Coco *Up *Ratatouille *WALL-E *Brave *Finding Nemo duology *The Incredibles duology *Onward Touchstone Universe *Sister Act trilogy *Father of the Bride duology *Pretty Woman *Runaway Bride *Wild Hogs *Nothing to Lose *The Waterboy *The Royal Tenenbaums *Keeping The Faith *Enemy of The State *The Ladykillers *The 6th Man *Need for Speed *Splash *Turner & Hooch *Big Trouble *Metro *Holy Man *Shanghai Noon/Shanghai Knights *Invincible *Rush Hour Trilogy *Gone in 60 Seconds *Pearl Harbor *The Rock *Armageddon *The Color of Money *Déjà Vu *Home Improvement Marvel Comics Multiverse *The Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Spider-Verse *Spider-Man Unlimited *The Incredible Hulk *X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Old Man Logan *Defenders *Fantastic Four *Inhumans *The Runaways *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Legion *The Gifted *Night Man *Agent Carter *Powers *New Warriors *Power Pack *Man-Thing *Generation X *Mutant X *House of M *Age of X *Age of Apocalypse *Days of Future Past *The Last Avengers *Blade *Daredevil *The Punisher *The Punisher (1989) *Kick-Ass *Kingsman *Men in Black *Hancock *The Next Avengers *X-Force *Secret Wars *Conan the Barbarian *Earth-A *Earth X *Mangaverse *Heroes Reborn *Stan Lee's Mighty 7 *Marvel Nemesis: Rise of The Imperfects *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *The Super Hero Squad Show *Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *MCU *Marvel Anime *Marvel Disk Wars *Marvel Future Avengers *Marvel Ultimate Alliance *Marvel Noir *Marvel 2099 *1602 *Marvel Apes *Marvel The End *Marvel Zombies *Marvel Fairy Tales *Marvel Old West Lucasfilm Universe *Star Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *Indiana Jones *Twice Upon a Time *Willow *Strange Magic DC Comics Multiverse *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited *Justice League Dark *Justice League Gods and Monsters *Justice League Action *Teen Titans (2003-2006 show only) *Legion of Super Heroes *Arkhamverse *Burtonverse *Arrowverse *Gotham *Smallville *Batman: The Brave and The Bold *Batman Beyond *Batman Unlimited *Batman Ninja *Batman (60s) *Batman: The Telltale Series *Suicide Squad *The Dark Knight Trilogy *The Dark Knight Returns *Flashpoint Paradox *DC Elseworlds *Infinite Crisis *Injustice *Young Justice *Super Friends *Krypto The Superdog Series *Red Son *Static Shock *Project: Zeta *New 52 *Crisis on Two Earths *The Watchmen *V For Vendetta *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe *DC Animated Universe *DC Extended Universe *DC Rebirth *DC Blackest Night *DC One Million *DC Super Hero Girls Hasbro Universe *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic IDW *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic The Movie *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony G3 *My Little Pony G2 *My Little Pony G1 *Transformers *Transformers Bayverse *Transformers Prime *Transformers Robots in Disguise *Transformers Energon *Transformers Animated *Transformers War fo Cybertron *Transformers Beast Wars *Transformers Cyberverse *G.I. Joe *Littlest Pet Shop *Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own *Pound Puppies *Pound Puppies (1980s) *Kaijudo/Duel Masters *Action Man *Strawberry Shortcake *Magic: The Gathering *Idaten Jump *Beyblade *Yo-Kai Watch *Care Bears *Dan Vs. *Sabrina The Teenage Witch *Blazing Teens *Moondreamers *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *Little Charmers *Hungry Hungry Hippos *Monopoly *Mr. Potato Head *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters *Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2017) *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Power Rangers Zeo *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers in Space *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers RPM *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers Super Samurai *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers Dino Super Charge *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel *Power Rangers Eltarian Force *Power Rangers Element Force *Power Rangers Shuffle *Power Rangers Global Command *Power Rangers Deep Space Warriors *Power Rangers Solar Force *Power Rangers Jewel Specters *Power Rangers Battalion Morpheus *Power Rangers Cyber Force *Power Rangers Blitz Collision *Power Rangers Prism Command *Power Rangers Lighting Heroes *Power Rangers Beast Fury *Power Rangers Speed Drivers *Power Rangers Operation Supersonic *Power Rangers Stratoforce *Power Rangers Fivestars Squadron *Power Rangers Energy Chasers *Power Rangers TQG *Power Rangers Jungle Steel *Power Rangers Anime Force *Power Rangers Supernova Squad *Power Rangers Olympic Squadron *Power Rangers Zero Force *Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance *Power Rangers Hyperforce *Power Rangers Astro Force *Power Rangers Astral Knights *Power Rangers Future Guardians *Power Rangers Energy Beasts *Power Rangers Element Mystics *Power Rangers Aqua Force *Power Rangers Animal Beast King *Power Rangers Animal Wars *Power Rangers Awesome Chargers *Power Rangers Cenozoic Charge *Power Rangers Chrono Blast *Power Rangers Cosmic Squad *Power Rangers Dino Knights *Power Rangers Dino Drive *Power Rangers EDF *Power Rangers Equestrian Force *Power Rangers Fantasy Force *Power Rangers Beast Morphers *Power Rangers Battle of The Grid Mattel Universe *Monster High *Ever After High *Enchantimals *Barbie *Max Steel *Masters of the Universe *Hot Wheels Cartoon Network Universe *Steven Universe *Steven Universe Future *Powerpuff Girls *Powerpuff Girls Z *Powerpuff Girls D *Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Dexter's Laboratory *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *Johnny Bravo *Ed Edd n Eddy *Mike, Lu & Og *Sheep in The Big City *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Time Squad *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Evil Con Crane *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Samurai Jack *Robotboy *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Camp Lazlo *Megas XLR *Xiaolin Showdown *Xiaolin Chronicles *Total Drama *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Ben 10 *Ben 10 Alien Force *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *Ben 10 Omniverse *Ben 10 (2016) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Chowder *Generator Rex *Sym-Bionic Titan *Thundercats *Secret Saturdays *Adventure Time *Adventure Time: Distant Lands *Regular Show *Uncle Grandpa *Clarence *Over The Garden Wall *We Bare Bears *Mighty Magiswords *Bunnicula *Unikitty *The Amazing World of Gumball *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Craig of The Creek *Apple & Onion *Summer Camp Island *Victor and Valentino *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart *Infinity Train *Cartoon Network FusionFall *Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Warner Bros. Multiverse *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Baby Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Duck Dodgers *Loonatics Unleashed *Animaniacs *Pinky and the Brain *Freakazoid! *Lego Dimensions *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry Kids *Tom and Jerry Tales *Tom and Jerry Movies *Tom and Jerry (2014) *Tom and Jerry (2021) *Tex Avery's Cartoons *Wacky Races *Secret Squirrel *Xiaolin Showdown *Xiaolin Chronicles *Johnny Test *Mike Tyson Mysteries *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Right Now Kapov *Space Jam *Cats Don't Dance *The Nutcracker Prince *Quest For Camelot *The Iron Giant *Osmosis Jones *The Flintstones *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *The Jetsons *Yogi Bear *Scooby-Doo *Huckleberry Hound *Top Cat *Josie and the Pussycats *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels *The Tick *Earthworm Jim *Road Rovers *SWAT Kats *The Lego Movie duology/The Lego Batman Movie/The Lego Ninjago Movie *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Ready Player One *Storks *Ocean's Series *Cradle 2 The Grave *Harry Potter Series *Supernatural *Gremlins *Beetlejuice *F.R.I.E.N.D.S *Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *The Wayans Bros. *A Diffrent World *Family Matters *The Cosby Show *Rocky/Creed *The Mask *Ace Ventura Pet Detective *Speed Racer *Mad Max *Big Bang Theory *Rick and Morty *The Matrix *Lollipop Chainsaw *I Am Legend *Wild Wild West *Valentine's Day *Clash of The Titans/Wrath of The Titans *Blended *Starsky & Hutch *Edge of Tomorrow *Rock of Ages *The Last Samurai *Risky Business *Eraser *Blade Runner/Blade Runner 2049 *Interview with the Vampire *Eyes Wide Shut *The Lord of the Rings trilogy/The Hobbit trilogy *Joe Versus the Volcano *The Bonfire of the Vanities *You've Got Mail *The Green Mile *Lethal Weapon *Sherlock Holmes duology *Romeo Must Die *Fantastic Beasts Duology *Empire of the Sun *The Polar Express *The Ant Bully *Cloud Atlas Dreamworks Multiverse *The Prince of Egypt *The Road to El Dorado *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Antz *Chicken Run *Shrek Series *Madagascar Series *Shark Tales *Flushed Away *Over The Hedge *Monsters VS Aliens *Kung Fu Panda Series *How to Train Your Dragon Series *Megamind *Rise of The Guardians *The Croods duology *Turbo Series *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Home Series *Boss Baby *Captain Underpants *Abominable *Wallace and Gromit Series/Shaun the Sleep *Tropic Thunder *Norbit *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *She-Ra and the Princesses of Power *Envy *Dreamgirls *Cast Away *Fockers Series *Blades of Glory *Catch Me If You Can *The Terminal Universal Multiverse *Woody Woodpecker *The Land Before Time Series *An American Tail Series *Balto Series *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Despicable Me Series/Minions duology *The Secret Life of Pets duology *Back to the Future Series *Fast and Furious Series *Jurassic Series *Dumb and Dumber duology *The Nutty Professor duology *Yes Man *The Truman Show *Bruce Almighty *Liar Liar *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World *Bewitched *Kicking & Screaming *The Scorpion King *Total Recall *Kindergarten Cop *Ted Duology *Junior *Riddick Series *Death Race *Van Helsing *Johnny English Trilogy *Small Soldiers *Dudley Do-Right *Love Actually *E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial *Sing duology *ParaNorman *Smokey and the Bandit *The Tale of Despereaux *Happy Gilmore *Along Came Polly *Billy Madison *Bulletproof *Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins *Reality Bites *Tower Heist *The Money Pit *Dragnet *The 'Burbs 20th Century Fox/Fox Kids Universe *FernGully *The Pagemaster *Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent *Titan A.E. *Ice Age Series *Robots *Rio duology *Ferdinand *Epic *Spies in Disguise *Nimona *Call of the Wild *Fantastic Mr. Fox *The Book of Life *Independence Day duology *In Living Color *Me, Myself & Irene *Mr. Popper's Penguins *The Incredible Burt Wonderstone *Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story *Home Alone Series *Die Hard Series *Alien Series *Predator Series *The A-Team *The Pagemaster *I Robot *Speed duology *Modern Family *The Simpsons *Futurama *Family Guy *The Cleveland Show *American Dad *King of The Hill *Bob's Burgers *Bobby's World *The Magical School Bus *NASCAR Racers *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Angel *24 *The Watch *The Secret Life of Walter Mitty *Airheads *Big Momma's House Trilogy *Black Knight *Rebound *There's Something About Mary *Knight and Day *Minority Report *Legend *All The Right Moves *The Legend of Bagger Vance *Marmaduke *Meet Dave *Bachelor Party *The Man with One Red Shoe *Big *That Thing You Do! *Road to Perdition *Joe Somebody *Toys *Mrs. Doubtfire *True Lies *Babylon A.D. *Planet of the Apes Series *Volcano *The Revenant *Date Movie *Percy Jackson Series *Taken Trilogy *Working Tra$h *Tooth Fairy *Braveheart *Commando *Hot Shots! Part Deux *Love & Other Drugs *Spy *Jingle All The Way *The Transporter Series *Shallow Hal *Gulliver's Travels *Everyone's Hero *Australia *Behind Enemy Lines *Marley & Me *Bedazzled *Monkeybone *Broken Arrow *Kiss of the Dragon *Mr. & Mrs. Smith *Rising Sun *Man on Fire *Baby's Day Out *Ford v Ferrari *Max Payne Series *Romeo + Juliet *Titanic *Edward Scissorhands *The Day the Earth Stood Still *Ladyhawke *Deck The Halls *Cheaper by the Dozen Duology *The Marine Series *12 Rounds Duology *Jennifer's Body *Romancing The Stone *The Jewel of The Nile *My Super Ex-Girlfriend *The Devil Wears Prada *Bride Wars Paramount Universe *Mission Impossible Series *The Brady Bunch/The Brady Kids *Star Trek *Ghost in the Shell *Odd Couple *Mean Girls *Beverly Hills Cop series *War of the Worlds *The Heartbreak Kid *Gemini Man *Grease *Ferris Bueller's Day Off *Anchorman duology *The Addams Family *Cool World *The Warriors *Orange County *Zoolander Duology *Jack Reacher *Collateral *Vanilla Sky *The Firm *Top Gun *The Italian Job *World War Z *The Godfather Trilogy *Wonder Park *Naked Gun Trilogy *A Thousand Words *Vampire in Brooklyn *Boomerang *Harlem Nights *40 Hrs. *Trading Places *Best Defense *The Golden Child *Coming to America *Forrest Gump *Saving Private Ryan *South Park Jim Henson Productions Universe *Sesame Street *Fraggle Rock *The Dark Crystal/The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance *Labyrinth *The Storyteller/Greek Myths *Dog City *Dinosaurs *Jim Henson's Animal Show *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Sid the Science Kid *Construction Site New Line Cinema Universe *Talkn' Dirty After Dark *A Thin Line Between Love and Hate *House Party *The Wedding Singer *Magnolia Harvey Comics Multiverse *Casper *Richie Rich *Betty Boop *Little Audrey *Popeye *Little Dot *Jackie Jokers *Black Cat *Little Lotta *Captain 3-D *Bee-Man *Spyman *Stumbo the Giant *Jigsaw *Baby Huey *Stupidstitious Cat Nickelodeon Multiverse *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Loud House *Rugrats/All Grown Up! *The Wild Thornberrys *CatDog *The Angry Beavers *Hey Arnold! *As Told by Ginger *Danny Phantom *The Fairly OddParents *TUFF Puppy *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Ren and Stimpy *Catscratch *Kappa Mikey *ChalkZone *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Mighty B! *Back to the Barnyard *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Tak and the Power of Juju *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Legend of Korra *Invader Zim *Eeureka's Castle *Fresh Beat Band *Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go! *Paw Patrol *Blue's Clues *Drake & Josh *UnFaboulous *ICarly *Victorius *Sam & Kat *Fred *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *TMNT *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) Sega Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog *SATAM *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Sonic Boom *Sonic The Fighters *Sonic Adventures *Sonic Shuffle *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Riders *Sonic Battle *Sonic Rush *Sonic Chronicles of Dark Brotherhood *Sonic Rivals *Sonic and The Secret Rings *Sonic and The Black Knight *Sonic Archie Comics *Sonic The Comic *Sonic IDW *Sonic OCs *Virtua Fighter *Virtua Fighter 2 *Virtua Fighter 3 *Virtua Fighter 4 *Virtua Fighter 5 *Virtua Fighter Anime *Virtua Fighter Kids *Fighting Megamix *NiGHTS into Dreams *Alex Kidd *Billy Hatcher *Samba de Amigo *Vectorman *Space Channel 5 *Jet Set Studio *Super Monkey Balls *Golden Axe *Shinobi *Sakura Wars *Valkyria Chronicles *Yakuza *Yakuza 7: Like a Dragon *Fighting Vipers *Shenmue *Eternal Champions *Streets of Rage *Bakugan *Bakugan Battle Planet *Gunstar Heroes *Sands of Destruction *Beyond Oasis *Phantasy Star *Shining Force EXA *Dynamite Cop *Virtua Cop *Skies of Arcadia *Resonance of Fate *Bayonetta *Project DIVA *Puyo Puyo *Crazy Taxi *MadWorld *Burning Rangers *Vanquish *The House of The Dead *Altered Beast *Clockwork Knight *Last Bronx *Zombie Revange *Dinosaur King *Rise of Nightmares *Pengo *Motor Raid *Hell Yeah! Wrath of The Dead Rabbit *Condemned: Criminal Origins *Panzer Dragoon *Comix Zone *Congo Bongo *Mystaria: The Realms of Love *Rent-A-Hero *The Ooze *Shining Ark *Monster World *Toy Commander *The Conduit *Infinite Space *Cyber-Troopers *Alien Soldier *Deep Fear *Otogi: Myth of Demons *Border Break *Time Traveler *7th Dragon *Spikeout: Battle Street *Gunvalkyrie *Wonder Boy *Dragon Force *Binary Domain *Top Skater *D.D. Crew *Crystal Warriors *Shining Resonance *Nightshade *Planet Harriers *Anarchy Reigns *Sega Saturn *Space Harrier *Chain Chronicle *Shining in The Darkness *Wild Riders *The Maze of The Kings *Mushiking: King of The Beetles *Viking: Battle of Asgard *Monster Bash *Project 575 *Time Stalkers *Land Stalkers *Endless Space *Rhythm Thief *Ranger X *Kid Chameleon *Arrow Flash *Crush *Hero Bank *Alien Syndrome 2007 *Arabian Fight *Outtrigger *Decap Attack *Sword of Vermillion *Chakan: The Forever Man *Judgement *Tournament of Legends *Light Crusader *Psycho Fox *Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin! *Toejam & Earl *Guardian Heroes *Cyborg Hunter *Bug! *Burning Rival *Ristar *Harley Davidson & L.A. Riders *Cyber Police ESWAT *Hyderdimension Neptunia *Alien Storm *Cosmic Carnage *Virtua Quest *Bleach *Sword Art Online *Persona Series *Blazblue *Blazblue Cross Tag Battle *Guilty Gear *Grenblue Fantasy *Battle Fantasia *The Rumble Fish *Under Night In-Birth *Judgement *Skullgirls *Arcana Heart *Binary Domain *Sega Superstars Sony Universe *I Dream of Jeannie/Jeannie *Bewitched *The Partridge Family/Partridge Family 2200 AD *Hotel Transylvania trilogy *Arthur Christmas *Open Season series *Surf's Up duology *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs duology *The Smurfs duology *Goosebumps duology *The Emoji Movie *Peter Rabbit duology *The Angry Birds Movie duology *Ghostbusters Series *Rambo Series *The Boondocks *Black Dynamite *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *Stuart Little Series *Heavy Metal 2000 *Cable Guy *Seven Pounds *Machete Series *After Earth *The Green Hornet *Christine *Big Daddy *Little Nicky *Punch Drunk Love *Mr. Deeds *Eight Crazy Nights *Anger Management *50 First Dates *Spanglish *The Longest Yard *Click *Pixels *Reign Over Me *You Don't Mess with the Zohan *Funny People *Grown Ups Duology *National Security *Blue Streak *That's My Boy *Jack and Jill *Zookeeper *Jerry Maguire *Hitch *Last Action Hero *XXX Series *Bloodshot *The Karate Kid *The Mask of Zorro Duology *Zombieland Duology *2012 *The Benchwarmers *A Knight's Tale *Daddy Day Care/Daddy Day Camp *I Spy *Not Another Teen Movie *Volunteers *Nothing in Common *Every Time We Say Goodbye *Punchline *A League of Their Own *Sleepless in Seattle *Philadelphia *RV *The Da Vinci Code Don Bluth Universe *All Dogs Go To Heaven Series *Thumbelina *A Troll in Central Park *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Secret of NIMH *Rock-A-Doodle Studio Ghibli Universe *Spirited Away *Castle in the Sky *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind *Kiki's Delivery Service *My Neighbor Totoro *Porco Rosso *Princess Mononoke *Howl's Moving Castle *Ponyo *The Wind Rises *How Do You Live? *Whisper of the Heart/The Cat Returns *The Secret World of Arrietty *Grave of the Fireflies Capcom Universe *Street Fighter *Street Fighter EX *Street Fighter Animated Series *Street Fighter The Movie *Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li *Street.Fighter II V *Street Fighter Assassins Fist *Street Fighter Resurrection *Street Fighter Legacy *Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight *Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation *Street Fighter (UDON Comics) *Street Fighter The Storytelling Game *Street Fighter X Mega Man *Street Fighter X Tekken *Human Killing Machine *Darkstalkers *Darkstalkers Animated Series *Capcom VS SNK *Capcom Fighting Evolution *Capcom Fighting All-Stars *Pocket Fighter *Marvel VS Capcom *Tatsunoko VS Capcom *Final Fight *Cannon Spike *Saturday Night Slam Masters *Fighting EX Layer *Fighter Maker *Captain Commando *Ace Attorney *Rival Schools *Star Gladiator *Resident Evil *Dead Rising *Monster Hunter *Devil May Cry *Mega Man *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man 6 *Mega Man 7 *Mega Man 8 *Mega Man 9 *Mega Man 10 *Mega Man 11 *Mega Man Dr. Wily's Revenge *Mega Man II *Mega Man III *Mega Man IV *Mega Man V *Mega Man & Bass *Mega Man Battle & Chase *Mega Man The Wily Wars *Mega Man Powered Up *Mega Man: Fully Charged *Mega Man (Archie Comics) *Mega Man (Game Gear) *Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) *Mega Man X *Mega Man X2 *Mega Man X3 *Mega Man X4 *Mega Man X5 *Mega Man X6 *Mega Man X7 *Mega Man X8 *Mega Man X: Command Mission *Mega Man X-Dive *Mega Man Xtreme *Mega Man Xtreme 2 *Mega Man Legends *Mega Man Battle Network *Mega Man Star Force *Mega Man Zero *Mega Man ZX *Mega Man X-OVER *Captain N: The Game Master *Strider *Sengoku Basara *Onimusha *Ghosts n Goblins *Breath of Fire *Bionic Commando *Viewtiful Joe *Okami *Power Stone *Dino Crisis *Cyberbots *Tech Romancer *Asura's Wrath *Unknown Soldiers *Red Earth *Forgotten Worlds *Lost Planets *Steel Battalion *Dragon's Dogma *Zack & Wiki *Shadowverse Namco Universe *Tekken *Tekken Tag Tournament *Tekken Revolution *Soul Calibur *Soul Calibur Broken Destiny *Soul Calibur Lost Souls *Namco X Capcom *Project X Zone *Project X Zone 2: Brave New World *Cross Edge *Klonoa *Tekken X Street Fighter *Pac-Man *Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures *Pac-Man Fever *Tales Series *God Eater *Xenosaga *Xenoblade Chronicles *Xenogears *Xenonauts *Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Zi-O *Kamen Rider Zero-One *Skyrider *Riderman *Super Sentai Series *GARO *Ultraman *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor *Space Sheriffs *Metalder *Battle Beetleborgs *VR Troopers *Super Robot Wars *Urban Reigns *Wonder Momo *Bravoman *Battle Stadium D.O.N *Jump Super Stars *Jump Ultimate Stars *Sunday X Magazine *J-Stars Victory *Anime War *Jump Force *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball AF *Dragon Ball SF *Dragon Ball GF *Dragon Ball X *Dragon Ball Y *Dragon Ball XK *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Minus *Dragon Ball Online *Dragon Ball Xenoverse *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Rise *Dragon Ball Absalon *Dragon Ball New Age *Dragon Ball Infinity *Dragon Ball Regashi *Dragon Ball Ultimate *Dragon Ball Multiverse *Dragon Ball Evolution *Naruto *Naruto Shippudden *Naruto Akkipuden *Boruto New Generations *One Piece *Digimon *Digimon Rumble Arena *Digimon Adventures *Digimon Adventures 2 *Digimon Tamers *Digimon Tamers 2 *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Fusion *Digimon App Monsters *Digimon Adventures Tri *Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX/5Ds/ZEXAL/ARC-V/VRAINS *Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions *Yu-Gi-Oh! R *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelverse *Yu-Gi-Oh! G2 *Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution *Yu-Gi-Oh! Starlight Heroes *Fist of The North Star *Fist of The Blue Sky *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *My Hero Academia *Sailor Moon *Hunter X Hunter *King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Attack on Titan *Inuyasha *Toriko *Dr. Slump *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fairy Tail *One Punch Man *Black Clover *Medaka Box *D-Grey Man *City Hunter *The Mightiest Disciple Kenichi *Code Geass *Cowboy Bebop *Slayers *Ruronui Kenshin *Berserk *Trigun *Black Cat *Shaman King *Cyborg 009 *Devilman *Gintama *Tekkaman *Tekkaman Blade *Gurren Lagann *Kill La Kill *Haja Taisei Dangaioh *Fate/Stay-Night *The Seven Deadly Sins *Future Diary *Tenjho Tenge *Betterman *Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso *Shinmai Mao no Testament *IS: Infinite Stratos *High School DxD *High School DxD New *High School DxD Born *High School DxD Hero *Kinnikuman *Cyber Blue *Hellsing *Astro Boy *Expelled From Paradise *Tokyo Ghoul *Tenchi Muyo! *The Irregular at Magic High School *Overlord *Elfen Lied *Akame Ga Kill! *Re:Zero *Taimanin Asagi *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Keiji of The Flowers *Baki The Grappler *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Monster Musume *Dies Irae *Hajime no Ippo *Ashita no Joe *Soul Eater *Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Umineko When They Cry *Ranma 1/2 *Samurai Champloo *Lupin The Third *Durarara!!! *Mahou Sensei Negima! *Bubblegum Crisis *Zatch Bell *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Golgo 13 *Danganropa *Touhou Project *Goblin Slayer *Blue Exorcist *Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation *KochiKame *Made in Abyss *Ah My Goddess! *Rosario+Vampire *That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime *Heaven Lost Property *Ushio and Tora *A Certain Magical Index *Date A Live *Black Butler *Blood-C *Kaze no Stigma *Cells at Work *Re:Creators *Re:Cutie Honey *Pop Team Epic *The Promised Neverland *Deadman Wonderland *Demon King Daimao *Spice and Wolf *Skirei *Kejio *Hinomaru Sumo *To Love-ru *Highschool Of the Dead *Ikki Tousen *Killing Bite *Kampfer *Monogatari *How to Not Summon a Demon Lord *Assassination Classroom *Black Rock Shooter *Valkyrie Drive *Nurarihyon no Mago *Mazinkaiser SKL *Gundam *Bible Black *Senran Kagura *Steins;Gate *Mob Psycho 100 *Claymore *Yu Yu Hakusho *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Saint Seiya *Pretty Cure *Tokyo Mew Mew *Cardcaptor Sakura *Magic Knight Rayearth *Mahou Shoujo Ai San *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Mermaid Melody *Little Witch Academia *Samurai Pizza Cats *Dirty Pair *Case Closed *Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact *Getter Robo Armageddon *Mazinger Z: Infinity *Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God *Hades Project Zeorymer *Hyper Combat Unit Dangaioh *Raideen The Brave *Raideen The Superior *Raideen *Rebuild of Evangelion *Aim for the Top 2! Diebuster *Super Heavyweight God Gravion *Dimensional Warrior Spielban *Otomedori *Triangle Blue *Space Runaway Ideon *Dangaizer 3 *Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon *Mashin Hero Wataru *Matchless Raijin-Oh *Energy Bomb Ganbaruger *Hot-Blooded Strongest Gozaurer *Perfect Victory Daitei-Oh *Brave Exkaiser *Brave Fighter of the Sun FighBird *The Brave of Legend Da-Garn *Brave Express Might Gaine *Brave Police J-Decker *Golden Brave Goldran *Brave Command Dagwon *Kanojo ga Mimai ni Kowai Wake *Dark Blue *Mahou Shoujo wa Kiss Shite Kawaru *Angel Blade *Kyonyuu Fantasy *Nuki Doki *True Blue *Evil Woman *Special Campus Investigator Hikaruon *Maden Senki Ryukendo *Black Lagoon *Riki-Oh *Soukou Kijo Iris *Mesu Nochi Torare *Demonbane *Zeiram *Bastard!! *Angel Cop *Chouseishin *Rin X Sen *Magical Canan *Princess Knight Catue: Fallen Dragoon Valkyrie *Magical Girl Erena *Gifuu Doudou: Kanetsugu to Keiji *Chōsoku Henkei Gyrozetter *Elf Princess Nina *Prison Battleship *Mahou Shoujo Isuka *Princess Knight Angelica *Princess Knight Olivia *Princess Knight Janne *Shin Seiki Inma Seiden *Kuroinu *NG Knights of Ramune and 40 *VS Knights of Ramune and 40 Fire *VS Knights of Ramune and 40 Fresh *Denno Bokenki Webdiver *Super Yo-Yo *Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzu *Aoki Densetsu *Ashita e Free Kick *Slam Dunk *Captain Tsubasa *Bakuso Kyodai Let's & Go!! *Cookin' Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-San *Cyborg Kuro-Chan *D.I.C.E. *Driland *F *Fairy Princess Minky Momo *Maho no Princess Minky Momo *Flower Witch Mary Bell *Hamtaro *Gekito! Crush Gear Turbo *Goal FH *Grander Musashi *Hello! Sandybell *Hero Hero-Kun *Hono no Tokyuji Dodge Danpei *Honoo no Alpen Rose: Judy and Randy *Idol Densetsu Eriko *Ikkyu-San *Inazuma Eleven *Inspector Fabre *Jewelpet *Jewelpet Twinkle *Kung Fu Boy Chinmi *LBX *Lost Universe *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoh *Monster Rancher *Ojamajo Doremi *Ojamajo Doremi # *Mo-tto! Ojamajo Doremi *Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAAN! *Mukamuka Paradise *Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water *New Maple Town Stories *Offside *Ogon Senshi Gold Raitan *Pandalian *Patapata Hikosen no Boken *Powered Armor Dorvack *Sans Famille *Scan2Go *Shimoneta *Shin Hakkenden *Space Warrior Baldios *Strange Dawn *Sugar Bunnies *Tama and Friends *Tanoshii Willow Town *Tico and Friends *Topo Gigio *Tsurikichi Sampei *Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai *UFO Robo Grendizer *Web Ghost PiPoPa *Yobarete Tobidete Akubi-Chan *Rai: Galactic Civil War Chronicle *Little Princess Sara *Future Boy Conan *Kiteretsu Daihyakka *Daigunder *Jinzo Konchu Kabuto Borg VxV *Super Wings *Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama *Princess Knight *Hungry Heart: Wild Striker *Time Bokan *Yatterman *Zenderman *The Amazing 3 *Dan Doh!! *Gatchaman *Trouble Chocolate *Corrector Yui *Hikari no Densetsu *Viper GTS *Blazing Teens *Persia, The Magic Fairy *Pastel Yumi, The Magic Idol *Pluster World *Ridge Racer *Time Crisis *Battle Arena Toshinden *Ace Combat *Code Vein *Rolling Thunder *Ninja Assault *The Tower of Durga *The Return of Ishtar *The Idolmaster *Summon Night *Eternal Sonata *Dig Dug *Rumble Roses SNK Universe *The King of Fighters *The King of Fighters 94 *The King of Fighters 95 *The King of Fighters 96 *The King of Fighters 97 *The King of Fighters 98 *The King of Fighters 99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters XIV *The King of Fighters XV *The King of Fighters Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters All Star *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy *Fatal Fury *Art of Fighting *SNK VS Capcom: SVC Chaos *SNK VS Capcom: Card Fighters *Neo Geo: Battle Colloseum *Psycho Soldiers *Samurai Shodown *The Last Blade *World Heroes *Aggressors of Dark Kombat *Buriki One *3 Count Bout *Savage Reign/Kizuna Encounter *Fighters History *Metal Slug *Ikari Warriors *Sengoku *Alpha Mission *Shock Troopers *Twinkle Star Sprites *Baseball Stars *Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy *Blue's Journey *Robo Army *Magical Drop *Magician Lord *Crystalis *Ninja Master's Hao Ninpo CHo *Beast Busters *Vanguard *Cyber-Lip *Mutation Nation *Ninja Combat *Burning Fight *King of The Monsters Koei Tecmo Universe *Dead or Alive *Dead or Alive 2 *Dead or Alive 3 *Dead or Alive 4 *Dead or Alive 5 *Dead or Alive 6 *Dead or Alive Xtreme *Dead or Alive Dimensions *Ninja Gaiden *Dynasty Warriors *Dynasty Warriors 2 *Dynasty Warriors 3 *Dynasty Warriors 4 *Dynasty Warriors 5 *Dynasty Warriors 6 *Dynasty Warriors 7 *Dynasty Warriors 8 *Dynasty Warriors 9 *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce *Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *Samurai Warriors *Samurai Warriors 2 *Samurai Warriors 3 *Samurai Warriors 4 *Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada *Warriors Orochi *Warriors All-Stars *Bladestorm *Warriors: Legends of Troy *Arslan: The Warriors of Legend *Nobunaga's Ambition *AKB48 no Yabou *Romance of The Three Kingdoms *Genghis Khan *Winning Post *Ishin no Arashi *Uncharted Waters *Taiko Risshiden *Dynasty Tactics *Kessen *Fengshen Yanyi *Zill O'll *Necromance *Angelique *Kiniro no Corda *Shudan Taikyoku *Strawberry Porno *Ni-Oh! *Toukiden *Opoona *Atelier *Haruka: Beyond The Stream of Time *Samurai Cats *Deception *Rio *Nights of Azure *Crimson Sea Konami Universe *Metal Gear *Bloody Roar *Castlevania *Bomberman *Contra Ubisoft Universe *Assassins Creed *Prince of Persia *Rayman *Tom Clancy Games Series *Far Cry *Far Cry 2 *Far Cry 3 *Far Cry 4 *Far Cry 5 *Far Cry New Dawn *Fry Cry Primal Activision Universe *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon/The Legend of Spyro *Skylanders *Tony Hawk/Kelly Slater *Guitar Hero *Call of Duty *PROTOTYPE *PROTOTYPE 2 *Vampire: The Masquerade Bloodlines *Destiny *Destiny 2 Blizzard Entertainment Universe *Overwatch *Warcraft *Starcraft *Diablo *Heroes of The Storm Bethesda Softworks Universe *Rage *Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein: The New Order *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus *Doom *The Evil Within *The Evil Within 2 *Dishonored *Dishonored 2 *Dishonored: Death of The Outsider *Fallout *Fallout 2 *Fallout 3 *Fallout 4 *Fallout: New Vegas *Duke Nukem 2k Games Universe *Borderlands *Bioshock *The Darkness *The Darkness II *Spec Ops: The Line *Mafia *Mafia II *Mafia III *Civilization Series Electronic Arts Universe *Medal of Honor *Medal of Honor: Warfighter *Crysis *Crysis 2 *Crysis 3 *Mirror's Edge *Bulletstorm *Brutal Legend *Battlefield *Battlefield 2 *Battlefield 3 *Battlefield 4 *Battlefield Hardline *Dragon Age *Dragon Age II *Dragon Age: Inquisition *Dragon Age: Origins *Dragon Age: Origins Awakening *Mass Effect *Mass Effect 2 *Mass Effect 3 *Alice: Madness Returns *Titanfall *Plants VS. Zombies *The Sims Nicalis Universe *Blade Strangers *1001 Spikes *Code of Princess *Umihara Kawase *Kingdom Come: Deliverance CD Projekt Universe *The Witcher *The Witcher 2 *The Witcher 3 *Cyberpunk 2077 Rockstar Games Universe *GTA *GTA III *GTA Vice City *GTA San Andreas *GTA Liberty City Stories *GTA Lost and Damned *GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony *GTA IV *GTA V *L.A. Noire *Bully: Scholarship Edition Square Enix Universe *Kingdom Hearts *Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy II *Final Fantasy III *Final Fantasy IV *Final Fantasy V *Final Fantasy VI *Final Fantasy VII *Final Fantasy VIII *Final Fantasy IX *Final Fantasy X *Final Fantasy XI *Final Fantasy XII *Final Fantasy XIII *Final Fantasy XIV *Final Fantasy XV *Final Fantasy Tactics *Final Fantasy Type-O *Final Fantasy Agito *Final Fantasy Awakening *Final Fantasy All The Bravest *Final Fantasy Explorers *Final Fantasy Mystic Quest *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles *Final Fantasy Adventure *Final Fantasy Legend *Final Fantasy Dimensions *Final Fantasy Brave Exvius *Dissidia Final Fantasy *Mobius Final Fantasy *World of Final Fantasy *Ehrgiz: God of The Ring *Dragon Quest *Chrono Trigger *Drakengard/Nier *Legacy of Kain *Million Arthur: Arcana Blood *Grenblue Fantasy *Lord of Vermilion IV *Gex *Pandemonium *Sword of Mana *Secret of Evermore *Illusion of Gaia *The 7th Saga *Mystic Ark *Crystal Defenders *Seal: New World *Era of Arcania *Chaos Rings *Taichi Panda *Vagrant Story *Octopath Traveler *Romancing Sa Ga *Tomb Raider *Deus EX *Half-Life *Sleeping Dogs *Thief (2014) *Watch Dogs *Watch Dogs 2 Valve Univserse *Portal *Portal 2 *Half Life *Half Life 2 *Team Fortress 2 Image Comics Universe *Spawn *Savage Dragon *The Walking Dead *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series *Witchblade *The Darkness *Invincible Dark Horse Comics Universe *Hellboy *The American *The Mask *Trekker *300 *Timecop *Sin City Others Crossover Universe Animated Crossover Universe *Lego Friends of Heartlake City *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Rainbrow Brite *Teddy Ruxpin *Inspector Gadget *Heathcliff & The Cadillac Cats *Care Bears *Drawn Together *The Thief and The Cobbler *Happily N'Ever After Duology *Garfield *Alvin and the Chipmunks *RWBY *Akira *Carmen Sandiego *SWAT Kats *The Tick *Biker Mice From Mars *Battletoads *Street Sharks *Extreme Dinosaurs *Hoodwinked! *Corpse Bride *Gon *Horrid Henry *Thomas and Friends *Barney and Friends *Teletubbies *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Bob the Builder *Sid the Science Kid *Ready Jet Go! Live-Action Crossover Universe *Doctor Who Series *The Expendables Series *Terminator series *Robocop series *Judge Dredd *Godzilla *King Kong *Ella Enchanted *Scary Movie Series *End of Days *Mr. Bean *Yoga Hosers *American Graffiti Duology *3:10 to Yuma *Teen Wolf *Fifty Shades of Black *Movie 43 *Kill Bill Duology *The Hunger Games Series *Gods of Egypt *From Dusk Till Dawn Trilogy *Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead *Raging Bull *Taxi Driver *Red Duology *A Haunted House *Ride Along Duology *Police Academy Series *GLOW Wrestling *Ip Man Series *Hawaii Five-O *NCIS *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Blue Bloods *The Mentelist *Critters Trilogy *Spaceballs *Napoleon *Whispers: An Elephant's Tale Game Crossover Universe *DreamMix TV World Fighters *Saints Row *Saints Row 2 *Saints Row 3 *Saints Row 4 *Dead Island *The Dark Pictures Anthology: Man of Medan *Control *BloodStained: Ritual of The Night *Death Stranding *Psychonauts *A Plague Tale: Innocence *Smite *League of Legends *Dragon Gate *The Elder Scrolls *Them's Fightin' Herds *Darksiders Series *Dark Train *MechWarrior *Windjammers *Guilty Gear *Super Meat Boy *Age of Empires *Anthem *Apex Legends *Azur Lane *Breaking Bad *The Church in the Darkness *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice *Shantae *Metro Exodus *The Outer Worlds *BloodRayne *Blood Rayne 2 *Call of Cthulhu *Conan Exiles *Death's Gambit *Vampyr *A Way Out *Evolve Stage 2 *Battleborn *Dying Light *Game of Thrones: The Telltale Series *The Wolf Among Us *Murdered: Soul Suspect *Killer Is Dead *Metro: Last Light *Until Dawn *The Crew *Just Cause *Life is Strange *Paladins *Soul Hunters *Moblie Legends DLC Universe HorrorVerse Universe (DLC) *The Evil Dead/Army of Darkness *Carrie *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Friday the 13th *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Scream *Halloween *Hellraiser *Candyman *Child's Play *Cape Fear *Ghostquake *Rise of the Zombies *Zombie Hunter *Sleepy Hollow *From Hell *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street *Dark Shadows *Maniac Cop Duology *The Shining *The Order *Saw *The Amityville Horror *The Haunting *The Sixth Sense *Psycho *The Cell *Hide and Seek *The Cabin in the Woods *Stag Night Sports Universe (DLC) *WWE *WWE Smackdown VS RAW Series *WWE 2K *WWE All Stars *WWE Immortals *WWE Slam City *Camp WWE *NXT *WCW *ECW *NWA *AWA *WCCW *NJPW *AJPW *ROH *AEW *PWG *WWC *CZW *AAA *CMLL *DSW *FCW *OVW *JCW *IWA *MCW *MPW *PPW *UWA *UWF *WWA *UPW *USWA *ICW *GWF *HWA *SMW *BCW *GFW *RPW *ACW *WBC *WBA *IBF *WBO *IBO *NBA *NFL *NHL *NRL *AFL *XFL *MLB *FIFA *La Liga *NASCAR *Formula-1 *wXw *WRESTLE-1 *Progress Wrestling *EVOLVE Wrestling *Lucha Underground *Georgia Championship Wrestling *World Wonder Ring Stardom *OMEGA Championship Wrestling *Shimmer Women Athletes *Impact Wrestling *Pro Wrestling Noah *House of Hardcore *Legends of Wrestling *UFC *PRIDE *Bellator MMA *Rizin Fighting Federation *Strikeforce *One Championship *Professional Fighters League *Dragon Gate USA *Def Jam *Fight Night Series *Ready 2 Rumble Boxing *Knockout Kings Retro Prehistoric Life Universe (DLC) *Paleozoic *Triassic *Jurassic *Cretaceous *Cainozoic Console-Exclusive Universe PlayStation 4/PlayStation 5 *Jak and Daxter *Ratchet & Clank *God of War *Infamous *Sly *Uncharted *Fat Princess *Killzone *Medievil *Heavenly Sword *LittleBigPlanet *Parappa *Ape Escape *Gravity Rush *ModNation Racers *Revelations: Persona *Dead Space *Twisted Metal *Starhawk *Beyond: Two Souls *Days Gone *Left Alive *Metal Max Xeno *Shadow of the Colossus *Heavy Rain *Detroit: Become Human *Gran Turismo *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Xbox One/Xbox Two *Banjo-Kazooie *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Killer Instinct *Battletoads *Gears of War *Perfect Dark *Quantum Break *Halo *Forza Horizon Nintendo Switch *Super Mario Bros./Mario Kart *Donkey Kong *WarioWare *The Legend of Zelda *Kirby *Pokemon *Fire Emblem *Punch-Out *Star Fox *Metroid *F-Zero *Animal Crossing *Earthbound *Ice Climbers *Pikmin *Kid Icarus *Xenoblade *Golden Sun *Starfy *Mr. Game and Watch *Splatoon *Mach Rider *Xenoblade Chronicles *ARMS *Astral Chain *Daemon X Machina *Rune Factory *Super Smash Bros.